La Révolte
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Levy fait la découverte d'un étrange parchemin et décide d'en faire part à Lucy. Les deux amies ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises... A ne pas trop prendre au sérieux ! ... ( /!\ Manifeste de la SPPS ! )


_Vous l'attendiez, le voilà ! SPPS, à nous ! Le genre sera « Humour », parce que j'ai un peu perdu les pédales à certains moments – juste un tout petit peu... Vous m'excuserez. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Le Manifeste de la SPPS**

Lucy mordillait son crayon d'un air pensif. La semaine à la guilde avait été incroyablement calme. Tant que c'en était étrange. Et tellement monotone ! Des missions sans fulgurance : pas de catastrophe à signaler, aucune destruction massive. Grey et Natsu ne s'étaient même pas battus, et c'était dire.

Rien. RAS, niet, zeref.

Non non, vous lisez mal : pas de Zeleph en vue. D'ailleurs, pas la moindre approche de super-méchant, ni de sublime et mystérieuse jeune fille surpuissante, au lourd passé et au nom de trois kilomètres de long. Et aucun étranger venu d'un autre monde. Que cela soit clair entre nous : la saison était d'une morosité à toute épreuve. Autrement dit, _Lucy se faisait chier_.

La petite blonde reposa son crayon avec un soupir. Natsu n'avait pas débarqué dans sa chambre comme il en avait l'habitude. Alors, est-ce que ça lui manquait ou non ? Et puis merde, qu'il aille se faire voir.

Dans combien de temps aurait-elle une chance de tomber dans les bras d'un certain dragon slayer aux cheveux blonds, si détestable et pourtant si terriblement sexy ? (je parle bien de Sting… quoique, mettre Laxus à son tableau de chasse, ça ne se refuse pas… héhé). A moins que Grey ne réalise _enfin _son gros faible pour elle (ça ne serait pas trop tôt !).

Ah, que cette vie était triste. Autant de beaux gosses à disposition et aucun qui n'ait pas le cerveau ramolli à force de se faire taper sur la tête. Voyez à quoi les pinopes en sont réduites.

Heureusement, il lui restait son bon vieux crayon et ses brouillons par centaine. Elle avait de quoi réinventer sa vie, et de quoi choisir AVEC QUI elle se caserait elle-même. Hum… Où était donc passé le dernier Weekly Sorcerer 100% BG ?

Enfin. Elle s'y mettrait une autre fois. Lucy soupira (encore). Où avait-elle laissé son héroïne ?

Et, alors que le monde perfectionnait sa chiantitude absolue, un évènement vint enfin rompre la routine absolue. On tambourinait à sa porte. Et ça, c'était étrange.

Ben oui, les sauvages avec lesquelles elle vivait n'avaient pas encore appris à passer par là pour entrer. Conclusion : peu probable qu'il s'agisse de Natsu. Ensuite, la personne sur le seuil n'avait pas encore enfoncé la porte. Ni ne l'avait brûlée. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin, il y avait encore marge au progrès. Avaient-ils déjà entendu parler de cette technologie absolument révolutionnaire nommée « sonnette » ?

-Lucy, Lucy ! Ouvre-moi steuplait !

La petite voix l'appelait d'un ton surexcité, reconnaissable entre mille. Levy ? Que se passait-il ?

Des nouveaux à la guilde ? Sting-kun peut-être ? (l'espoir fait vivre…) Ou alors… Gajeel venait de franchir le pas ? Oh, si c'était ça, il y avait effectivement urgence. A moins qu'elle ne vienne prendre en otage les dernières pages de son roman.

Nan mais ça va pas ? T'as aucune chance, ma belle !

Elle rangea précipitamment ses brouillons et se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir à la bleue. Ne jamais sous-estimer la curiosité d'une femme.

Levy bondit à l'intérieur, telle une… crevette… bleue… oui, bon, une crevette bleue. Si si je vous jure, ça existe. Les hallucinogènes ? Euh… C'est quoi le rapport ? Nan mais on peut même plus cueillir des champignons tranquille dans cte coin ? C'est très bon les champignons rouges vous savez. Et puis d'abord, si vous avez un problème avec ça j'vous casse la gueule à la récré, na !

Retournons-en à nos moutons. Je veux dire, nos crevettes. On s'en fout de la couleur !

Bref, Levy, surexcitée. Elle-sauter-dans tous les sens. Capiche ? _Il n'y a pas de sous-entendu_, c'était une image ! Nan mais, les esprits mal placés ! Je vous en foutrais, des esprits mal placés…

Le seul élément notable – à part son agitation – étant une boule de papier froissé dans sa main droite.

Son brouillon ? Ah tiens, maintenant Levy écrivait ? A moins que… Nooonn ! Elle avait capturé ses malheureux essais et venait lui faire du chantage ! - Lucy, du calme. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire… Voilààà c'est biiien…

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? demanda la blonde, toujours suspicieuse.

-Bah, un bout de papier. Ça ressemble à quoi ?

Nan mais ! Qu'elle la traite de bigleuse pendant qu'elle y était ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Levy fit ses yeux de chien battu.

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis là ?

-Euh… C'est pas pour me voir ?

…

Et pour me confier tous les secrets de ta vie amoureuse… Dis, alors, Gajeel embrasse bien ?

-Non, pas exactement.

Quoi ? Gajeel embrasse mal ? C'est ballot.

Attends… Tu ne viens pas pour me voir ?! Bah merci, c'est sympa.

-Alors, tu ne me demandes pas ?

Traîtresse ! Tu ne t'en tirerais pas si facilement ! Attends un peu que…

-Bon alors, tu craches le morceau ?

De nouveau excitée… comme une puce, disons pour changer – quoi, vous êtes racistes contre les puces ? Dehors ! – Levy brandit d'un air triomphal son bout de papier tout froissé. Tadaaam !

Aïe aïe aïe…

Roulement de tambours s'il vous plait… Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, c'était l'instant où tout allait changer. Et Lucy ne se doutait _pas un seul instant_ que ce simple geste allait _chambouler sa vie_. Là, maintenant. Elle venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant. _(zzz… zzz…)_

Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée.

De quoi gober efficacement les mouches ?

Certes, Lucy, de par ses pouvoirs de voyance hérités de par son arrière-grande-tante fille de la mère de sa grand-mère constellationniste et dragon slayer de TOUT de son état -magie qu'elle avait pu développer l'année précédente au contact d'Acknologia lors d'un épique voyage en solitaire-, l'éminente Lucy Jude Layla Nemesis Darkmoony Thebestforever Heartfilia, enfin Lucy quoi, avait eu un pressentiment.

Un pressentiment. Et mauvais, par-dessus le marché.

Vu qu'elle ne se trompait jamais, elle aurait dû se fier à son instinct, à sa vision-où-le-ciel-saignait-et-où-les-ténèbres-s'abattaient. Mais voilà, en plus d'être légèrement idiote, la blonde voulait enrayer ses instincts mary-suesques. Et puis, une sale petite curieuse est une sale petite curieuse, avec ou sans prémonition.

Venons-en à l'objet - parce que, dans ce genre d'histoire, il y a toujours un objet pour foutre la merde.

Auréolé d'une lueur mystique et empestant la magie (noire ?) à plein nez, L'OBJET, d'une blancheur irisée et d'une finesse séraphine, était bordé d'un fin liseré d'or pur qui entrelaçait ses arabesques avec une folle élégance, et se refermait sur des saphirs très très sobres dans lesquels étaient inclus un simple diamant. Un chacun, s'il vous plait.

Mais, pas de chance pour vous, les amis. De simples mortels comme vous, ne descendant pas au contraire de Lucy d'un grand-père vampire et d'une arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière… grand-mère elfe n'auraient pas pu l'apercevoir.

Lucy contemplait donc ce mystérieux mystère en se demandant s'il s'agissait de l'objet miracle qui la rendrait surpuissante ou au contraire d'une dangereuse menace qu'elle seule pourrait éliminer… sans doute l'explication était-elle en runes elfiques anciennes… lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement _hors sujet_. Oui oui, bon, elle s'était juste trompée d'histoire. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Hum hum.

Bref.

-Euh, Levy, ton bout de papier est roulé en boule. Tu pourrais pas le déplier steuplait ?

Oups.

Bon, les deux partis peuvent faire des erreurs, hein…

Bref, Levy se fit un plaisir de déplier sa boulette et de l'étaler sur la table.

-Euh… ça dit quoi ?

-Je crois que c'est un coup des personnages secondaires.

-Les quoi ?

-Chuuut ! Laisse les lecteurs le découvrir en paix !

Et là, dans ma très grande générosité, j'ai pris parti de retranscrire cet illustre parchemin. Notez que j'aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire, et vous laisser dans l'ignorance que ce qui allait TOUT changer. Saluez ma mansuétude, et avec un peu de chance, je vous accorderais de baiser mes pieds. Voilà donc…

**_Manifeste de la SPPS_**

_Fiore, le 26 du moi d'octobre 2012._

_Mesdames, messieurs,_

_Nous, les personnages secondaires, avons décidé de nous associer maintenant et à cette heure contre le tyrannisme honteux des héros. En effet, ceux-ci règnent de manière plébiscitaire et absolue, en écrasant notre voix sur fanficnet, et volant TOUS les premiers rôles._

_Résultat ? Combien d'entre nous, à votre avis, n'ont pas bénéficié de la moindre fanfiction à notre nom ? Une honte, vous dis-je ! Une honte !_

_Voilà pourquoi, très chers auteurs, nous vous adressons cette pétition._

_Ecrivez en notre nom, prenez-nous comme héros. Ne serait-ce que pour un ridicule OS de dix lignes. Nous existons, et nous sommes bien déterminés à vous le faire remarquer !_

_C'est pourquoi nous avons fondé la SPPS, la Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires. Une fondation destinée à nous éviter de plonger dans l'oubli. A nous offrir une vie nouvelle, pleine d'aventures et de rebondissements. _

_Vous adhérez au message ? Vous acceptez de nous soutenir ? Vous avez trois solutions :_

_-Rester muets comme des carpes et mourir seuls dans votre coin. _

–_Apposer le label SPPS sur votre profil (suivant :_ « Je soutiens la SPPS (Société Protectrice des Personnages Secondaires) »_ agrémenté d'un blabla si vous le désirer)_

–_Faire un don : une fiction ou un OS signalant un logo _« label SPPS »_ n'importe où. Et éventuellement apposer fièrement les mots _« Membre SPPS »_ sur votre profil._

_La présidente se chargera alors de vous féliciter et vous soutiendra tout au long de votre aventure. C'est-à-dire reviews et blablabla. Et bien sûr reconnaissance éternelle (c'est le must du must). Bref, elle serait ravie de savoir si oui ou non vous adhérez._

_Signé :_

_La présidente, Lou Celestial, et les membres suivants :_

_ Alzack, Angel, Aquarius, Aries, Azuka, Bacchus, Biska, Bixlow, Bob, Cana, Charle, Cobra, Coco, Droy, Edo Erza, edo Gray, Edo Juvia, Edo Gajeel, Edo Lucy, Edo Natsu, Elfman, Eve, Evergreen, Flare, Fried, Gildarts, Hades, Hibiki, Jura, Kagura, Karen, Lyon, Macao, et bien d'autres…_

-Merde, fit Lucy.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien j'aime jouer les princesses. Tu me vois céder ma place ?

-Enfin, t'es déjà surreprésentée.

-Tu peux parler, toi aussi.

-Oui mais moi-

-…C'est ça, c'est ça… Avec Gajeel, rien de nouveau ?

-Demande aux lecteurs.

-Bien, bien… Tu peux le dire si je te froisse.

-Lucy, t'es bête. C'est toi l'auteur auxquels ils demandent du soutien.

-Ben ils peuvent crever. Moi, écrire sur Flare ou sur Aquarius ? Dans leurs rêves, peut-être. Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Moi, je lis. Donc. Non.

_Cette fiction a été abrégée du fait du manque de coopération des personnages principaux. Veuillez nous en excuser. Néanmoins, l'offre tient tout autant à vous, chers lecteurs, présents ou futurs auteurs. Si jamais vous ne vous trouvez pas rebutés par l'idée totalement tirée par les cheveux de cette SPPS, libre à vous d'y offrir votre pierre. Ça ne vous dit pas, une reconnaissance éternelle ?_

_Bref, comment vous êtes tombés dans le panneau ! Non, ceci n'est pas une fic mary-suesque écrite sous l'effet d'un quelconque produit hallucinogène, je suis très correcte là-dessus ( ?). Et si vous êtes entrés pour Lucy ou Levy et leurs amours, c'est bien dommage. Une autre fois peut-être… Mais mon cheval de bataille, c'est le Gerza (remarquez que je n'ai pas tapé dessus… quelle partialité !)._

_Il se pourrait que je réutilise ce portail pour d'autres pétages de plombs et critiques doucettes._

_A bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Lou celestial, présidente et fondatrice de la SPPS._


End file.
